the bill i'll be your hero
by hazzerjazzer1998
Summary: Smithy/Andrea/ Gabriel fic Smithy finally proves that Gabriel raped Kerry can he now fight to prove he murdered her or will end up fighting for his life? Set just after Andrea told smithy about Kerry's allegation of rape towards Gabriel
1. A helping hand

I'll be your hero

Smithy/Andrea/ Gabriel fic

Smithy finally proves that Gabriel raped Kerry can he now fight to prove he murdered her or will end up fighting for his life? Set just after Andrea told smithy about Kerry's allegation of rape towards Gabriel

Chapter 1 a helping hand

It was 5:30am and smithy lay there awake thinking of his beloved Kerry. He missed her so much. He missed her more with each passing day. She was the one person who he truly loved and he knew that she loved him but they never gotten a chance because the sniper had snatched that from him when he mercifully shot her dead. He thought of that painful day. He could see it all Kerry being shot watching her die in was so awful. Then he thought back to when he'd returned to the nick to change of his blood stained uniform when Gabriel had asked him those strange questions about Kerry's last moment. He wondered why he asked them when no one else had not even M.I.T. It upset him to think that Gabriel could've raped her and he actually believed it he couldn't put his finger on why but he had always thought Kent was a little dodgy. He felt a tear run down his cheek. His thoughts were disturbed by the sound of his alarm. He dragged himself out of bed wiping the tears from his eyes. He got ready and hurried of to the nick. Work was the only thing that kept him going.

In the yard.

"Morning serge said Andrea in her soft Scottish accent can we talk?"

"Yeah sure now?" smithy replied

"Cant I'm on a shout with tony but when I get back" she reasoned

"That's fine by me" he smiled and headed into the nick

Smithy sat in the sergeants office finishing some paperwork when there was a knock on the door it was Andrea

"Hi serge" she began "is now a good time?"

"Yeah I'm not busy so what do you want to talk about…?" he replied softly

"Kerry's rape allegation"… she began "Gabriel thinks I told M.I.T when it was you and how can we prove it Kerry's dead so we can't ask her.

"I want to gain his trust" smithy started " he might let slip and there are ways to prove our theory"

"But serge we don't have the evidence…" she said

"What is it" said smithy

"How many months pregnant was Kerry?" she said thoughtfully

"About three months I think why?"

"Well who was she with then?"

"Cameron… oh that's clever said smithy "you're thinking she might have told him and that he might be able to help"

She nodded "yeah" she replied "do you have his phone number so we can contact him?"

"No I don't replied smithy "but I know some who might"

"Sierra Oscar to sierra Oscar 493 burglary in process at 44 calico streets. The radio crackled

"493 receiving show me and 595 dealing" she spoke into the radio

"I'll contact Cameron said smithy "now off you go" she hurried off.

Smithy sat in his chair and rubbed his chin thinking about what he would say to Cameron. He got and walked to the inspector's office. He stood in the doorway. Insp. Gold looked up from her paperwork

"Can I help you sergeant" said Gina sarcastically

"Maybe…" replied smithy do you have Cameron Tait's number it's just that I'd like to speak to him…"

"Is this about PC Young's allegation" said Gina softly

"No ma'am" denied smithy "I'd just like to see how he's coping please Gina"

"smithy if that's all you're going to do" she said handing him PC Tait's folder " it's in there but if I find out you've done different I'll crucify you understand me and that's Insp. Gold to you"

"Thanks" smithy smiled gratefully he walked back to the sergeants office and sat down. He opened the folder. There was the number in rang it and waited for someone to answer. Ring. Ring. Ring

"_Hello" _Cameron answered in his soft Australian accent

"Hello" smithy replied

"_Smithy"_ Cameron said sounding shocked he was about to hang up when…

"Please Cameron don't hang up I really need to talk you... he began "it's about Kerry…"

"_Kerry?" _Cameron asked

"Well you know she was shot dead don't you well when she died she was pregnant and the baby wasn't yours or mine it was Gabriel Kent's baby" smithy continued

"_Gabriel's I never thought what she told was true I thought she was crying wolf perhaps this time she was telling the truth"_

"What" stammered smithy "you mean she told you. You see Andrea Dunbar told me that Kerry had told her that Gabriel had raped that's what I wanted to ask you about. I was wondering if she'd told you anything about it"

"_She did. She told me the day after it happened. She said she'd invited him round then he started to taunt her then he forced her onto the table and raped her I think she went to the rape refuge centre" _Cameron said sadly. Listening to this smithy felt physically sick

"Thanks Cameron I don't mean to upset you but thanks" thanked smithy.

It was almost the end of the shift smithy shuffled in his chair. He heard a knock on the door he looked up to see Andrea.

"Did you find anything out" she quizzed

"Yeah" he sighed "Cameron said smithy she told him and that she went to the rape refuge centre"

"We should go now" said Andrea

"No it'll be closed we'll go first thing tomorrow" said smithy firmly.

"Okay serge" she replied

"Let's get out of here" smithy smiled softly "Pub?"

"Yeah okay serge" she smiled

"I'm really worried about what we might find and if he did I will kill him" said smithy angrily

"Calm down serge we don't know if he did" soothed Andrea "But I think he did serge I mean he's a real creep"

"yeah I'd agree with you there" he replied "You know the day she died Gabriel asked me if she tried to say anything It was weird and he's been going on about his Kerry it really annoyed me he doesn't stop I mean though I will not be responsible for my actions"

"I get that serge c'mon lets go" she replied

"Okay" he grimaced

They left the station and headed to the pub.


	2. A shocking discovery

Chapter 2 a shocking discovery

Smithy made his way towards the sergeant's office where he could see Andrea waiting for him

"Morning serge" she chirped

"Morning Andrea" he replied

"You wanna get down to the rape refuge centre" she whispered

"Yeah hang let me get my kit" he whispered back

He quickly got his kit and they walked down the corridor towards the yard. They were stopped by insp. Gold

"and where are you two off to?" she demand

"erm a shout…" said smithy quickly

"Okay" she sighed "off you go"

They climbed into sierra Oscar 1 and sped off towards the rape refuge centre. Both were nervous about what they might find out.

When they arrived they climbed out and walked into the rape refuge centre.

"sergeant smith and pc Dunbar sun hill police station" said smithy holding up his warrant card

"what would like" said the woman behind the counter"

"We'd like some information on a possible rape" replied Andrea quietly

"I'll get someone who may be able to help with your enquires" she replied

They waited for a few minutes then a small brown haired woman came through the door

"hello" smiled "how can I help you

"We'd like some information on a possible rape" said smithy

"come through" she frowned "there's not much I can tell you who's the victim?"

"Kerry Young… did she come here I would have been about 4 ½ - 5 months ago" replied smithy quietly

"She did" the woman grimaced

"Did she give evidence of a rape?" said Andrea

"Yes"

"Is it possible to see those files" sighed smithy

"Erm maybe has she made an allegation and her permission?" asked the Dr

"Not exactly she was killed there are unusual circumstances you see she claimed rape before by me but hadn't been but she told my colleague here the day before she died that a man who I cannot name raped her. She was shot dead and when PC Dunbar told me that she'd told her we decided to investigate the claim" he continued can you help us"

"Okay she sighed "but only share with the relevant people"

"Okay thanked" thanked Andrea "What can you tell us?"

"Well these photos show definite signs of rape" sighed the Dr "This D.N.A sample isn't hers"

"Did she tell you what happened" Asked smithy

"Sort of I made notes" she replied " She said the man forced her onto the table then forced himself onto her and violently raped her the same DNA that was on her legs and other area is the same"

"So do you think she was raped?" Asked Andrea

"Yes she was very shaken up and with all the evidence we have here it's a very conclusive yes there was no way this was consenting sex" she replied sincerely.

"Is it okay if we take a copy off all the evidence and DNA samples?"

"I suppose but keep it to yourselves" she replied

"Thank you" said smithy as he and Andrea got up to leave

Smithy and Andrea walked from the centre to sierra Oscar 1 and climbed in. smithy started the engine and they drove away. As they started to drive

"Smithy do you think he raped her I mean now we've seen clear evidence of rape" asked Andrea curiously

"Yeah, yeah I do" replied smithy "he's a creep I didn't want to believe it but the more I've thought about it the more I believe it. He looked down

"Do we tell Inspector Gold" asked Andrea

"I don't know" said smithy " You see I told her that I wanted to see how Cameron was doing not to do what we're doing"

"Oh" sighed Andrea

"I think we should but we should gather a little more evidence first Andrea" replied Smithy

They arrived back at the station. Smithy and Andrea walked to the sergeant's office. Smithy placed the file in his desk drawer and locked it.

"How will get Gabriel's DNA? Asked Andrea

"I dunno" he sighed "but I'll think of something

"Sierra Oscar to sierra Oscar 493 serious assault in progress" crackled the radio

"Sierra Oscar from sierra Oscar 493 show me and 595 dealing

"Better go" said smithy

She hurried off the yard. Smithy sat in his he felt physically sick after what the Dr had told him he felt a tear slid down his cheek. June came in

"Smithy are you okay" asked June sympathetically "Smithy?"

He looked up "Yeah I'm fine June honestly" he smiled through his emotional pain and wiped away his tears. June got up and walked towards him. She put her hand on her shoulder.

"Things will get better you've just gotta give it some time smithy" He looked up at her and smiled shyly

"Thanks June" he smiled at her. She returned to her desk and sat down. Looking at smithy every so often to check if he was okay. A little while later June got up and walked towards insp. Gold's office she knocked the door. Insp. Gold looked up.

"Can I help you?" she asked sincerely

"Yes I hope so, can I have a word its about… it's about smithy" she said looking at Gina

"Smithy?" she asked curiously "What about him?"

"Well when I went into the sergeant's office he was crying a little" she sighed

"Crying" repeated Gina "But why?"

"Yeah" she replied " I asked if he was okay and he said he was but you know smithy"

"That's true I mean he hid his true feelings for Kerry, you thinks something's up" she asked

"Well yes" she sighed "I don't if he's grieving for Kerry or if it's something else but he seems really upset"

"Okay thanks June I'll have a word with smithy" she frowned. She put her pen down and scratched her head. She got up and walked to the sergeant's office were smithy sat quietly in deep thought. She knocked on the smithy jerked his head up towards her.

"Hello ma'am" he smiled

"Is everything okay" she asked sympathetically perched on the edge of his desk.

"Yeah I just miss Kerry so much ma'am that's all" he replied

"Smithy?" she sighed "is that all it is?"

"Yes ma'am" he said

"Okay smithy bye" she smiled sympathetically she got up a left.

Smith went to the canteen were Gabriel was drinking coffee.

"Heya" serge he smiled

"Hiya Gabriel" replied smithy " you finished with that" pointing to the cup he been drinking from

"Yeah" he replied "why?"

"I'll take it for you" smiled smithy

"Okay, thanks serge" he replied

Smithy picked up the cup but instead of taking to be cleaned he took it to the sergeants office. Thankfully Gabriel didn't Notice.

He took swab. Just after he finished he turned around to see Andrea standing in the doorway.

"So you Gabriel's DNA then" she smiled

"Yeah I'll have the lab run this sample to the sample given to us by the centre and if they match well tell inspector gold." He replied

"That's great serge" she replied "I'll take for you"

"Okay thanks" he smiled. He handed it to her "Oh and can you tell them it's very urgent. She nodded and hurried off to the lab with Gabriel DNA sample.


	3. Making the connection

Chapter 3 Making the connection

Smithy arrived at the sergeants office Andrea was waiting for him something in her hand.

"Morning serge" she smiled

"Morning PC Dunbar" he replied "You got those results I trust you haven't looked at them"

"Yes I have and no I haven't looked" She replied defensively. She handed them to him. He slowly opened it. He began to read slowly as he read his face fell he gulped he looked at Andrea his eyes full of disgust and pain.

"What is it serge" said Andrea. He didn't say anything just sat in shock. He passed the paper to her. She read slowly her face fell she handed paper back to smithy. They didn't move just stood there in total disbelief and disgust. Insp. Gold was walking past she stopped and didn't a double take.

"Hello stone statues" she said sarcastically "don't you have work to do instead of just stand there" They didn't move "SMITHY!" She shouted

"Sorry Ma'am" he smiled weakly

"Is everything okay sergeant?" she asked

"Yes ma'am" he replied

Sierra Oscar to sierra Oscar 54 assault victim in Canley park can you attend?"

Sierra Oscar from Sierra Oscar 54 show me and 493 dealing" he spoke into the radio "Sorry ma'am"

"Okay off you go" she replied she turned around leaving the two shocked officers standing in the sergeants office. Smithy unlocked the drawer and placed it into the draw and locked it again. They headed out to the yard still not saying a word. They climbed into the car. Smithy started the engine.

"I thought you were gonna tell her smithy" said Andrea finally

"I wanted to tell but I couldn't find the words " he replied guiltily

"Oh serge" she said sympathetically

"I think I'm going to be sick" he said almost crying "we've been working alongside a rapist"

"I know" she sighed "I'm just as disgusted as you are"

They arrived smithy and Andrea climbed out of sierra Oscar 1. Smithy threw up.

"You okay serge" asked Andrea. He nodded.

It was the end of the shift and smithy and Andrea had decided to tell Insp. Gold about Gabriel. Smithy knocked on the door she looked up and said

"Can I help you two"

"Yes ma'am" replied smithy "It's quite sensitive" he continued closing the door.

"Okay" she frowned

"Well" began smithy "Me and PC Dunbar have been looking into Kerry's allegation of rape towards PC Kent and what we've found is rather shocking. We spoke to the doctor at the rape refuge centre who said Kerry had an examination and she found conclusive signs of rape"

"You did what?" she replied

"I know it was wrong" said smithy "But there's more…"

"What?"

"They took DNA samples" he continued "I took a sample of PC Kent's DNA and sent it off to the lab to see if it matched the swab taken from Kerry…" he looked down his face falling

She looked at smithy then at Andrea who was standing quietly next smith her face also falling

"What is it?" she said. Smithy looked up at her to the growing concern in face "Smithy hello what is it c'mon"

"Can I serge" said Andrea nervously

He looked down at her and shook his head "This is something I have to do and if we are wrong I have to take full responsibility for it as it was my idea" he replied "I don't know if I can"

She sighed "Serge you've got to do this for Kerry's sake as much as yours" she continued "Please"

He looked down at the young pc and sighed then he began to speak.

"The DNA taken from Kerry's legs and personal areas matches Gabriel… there was no else's DNA expect Kerry's ma'am I think Gabriel raped Kerry" he said fighting back the urge to break down and cry. This was tearing him apart

"Smithy…" Gina began "It could have been consensual sex"

"Look at these ma'am" said smithy handing her the file as she read the Drs notes and looked at the harrowing photos her face fell. She was disgusted by what she had just read and seen.

"These are awful" she said "How could somebody do this I think I may have been wrong this certainly does not look like consensual sex. I mean no one looks like this after consensual sex. She continued "how did you know she'd gone there… oh smithy you didn't"

"Sorry ma'am" he said staring at the floor "I know I shouldn't have but I just wanted to know not because I'm obsessed or sick because I loved Kerry and I want justice for her" he continued. "sorry ma'am"

"I suppose in a way you've done the right thing so I won't give you a bollocking and you've admitted you were in the wrong" She replied looking into smithy's eyes

"What are we going to do about Gabriel" Andrea piped up

"I really don't know" sighed gina "I think we'd better keep this to ourselves"

"But ma'am" smithy interjected "Not even the super; he's a rapist.

"Smithy I said no" she replied "Now off you go

The two walked out of Insp. Gold's office. Smithy ran into the sergeant's office and shut the door and broke down in tears like the day Kerry had died. He wanted to get Gabriel now more than ever. Andrea heard this she ran to the door and knocked on it

"Serge are you okay please open the door smithy?" she cried deeply concerned. Then she saw insp. Gold. "Ma'am" she called out

"Yes PC Dunbar" she replied frowned

"Its smithy he's locked himself in and he's crying his eyes out" she cried

Upon hearing this she ran to the door and could hear smithy's crying

"Smithy can you open the door it's me Gina" she said gently. He didn't answer but she heard the door unlock and saw smithy standing there his tear stained face.

"Oh smithy" she said hugging him "You've got to give it time is what was up with you two earlier and why June found you crying"

"Yes" he nodded tears still flowing down his cheeks

"Don't be angry with June" she said "She was just concerned

"I'm not he reassured "And you're right that's the kind of person June is I wish more people were like her he carried on.

"Now c'mon I'm taking you to the pub for a pint" she smiled

"Thanks Gina you're the best friend I've ever had" he replied smiling through the tears.

"Can I come?" Asked Andrea nervously

"Yeah go on then I think he needs a lot of cheering up" she replied

They all left the sergeant's office and got changed and headed for the pub.

I think the next few chapters are going to be quite short so R&R


	4. A little more digging

Chapter 4 a little more digging

Andrea wanted to do more digging on Gabriel and that's exactly what she was going. She knew that Gabriel had been in the special boat service like Jason hardy the sniper who wasn't dead he had survived the fall and told them that it was accident wasn't involved with Gabriel though that was a lie. She decided to ask her journalist boss Bruce Malcolm for help. She was now waiting for him. She could she him in the distance.

"Hi Bruce" she smiled

"Hi Andrea" he replied "Can I help you?

"Hopefully" she replied "Can you get information from the navy the special boat service?" she asked

"Do you know how guarded the military are?" he replied

"Yeah" she said

"Well I can't" he said "But I can give you the number of someone who can his name Sam jones is this for you expose of the MET?

"No but its big and I gonna expose him for the evil he is" she replied sincerely

"Can you tell me who he is" he asked curiously

"No but if I can get the proof" she replied "Thanks she said" and headed back into the station. She wasn't going to tell anyone. Not even smithy. She headed straight to the female locker and rung the number on the piece of paper she had be given. She waited nervously for someone to answer. Ring. Ring. Ring

"Hello" the voice answered

"Hello" replied Andrea "My names Andrea Dunbar, Bruce Malcolm gave me your number I was wondering if you could help me.

"Why?" he replied

"I heard you get me some information on the special boat service" she replied

"Do you know how guarded the military are?" he asked

"Yeah course I do" she replied "I was told you're the man to speak to"

"Okay do you want to meet?" he asked

"Yeah that would be great how about the greasy spoon on Canley high street?"

"That's fine 12:30 pm today?" he asked

"Yeah see you there" she replied and rung off

2 Hours Later

She sat there waiting for Sam. She looked up and saw him he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hello you must be Andrea" he smiled

"And you must be Sam" She replied "Nice to meet you

"So what can I help you with" He asked

She handed him a picture of Gabriel "His names Gabriel Kent he was in the special boat service I would like to know if he got up to any trouble or did anything wrong and if knew someone named Jason Hardy" she explain

"Okay I'll do my best" he replied "it'll be hard though"

"Thanks" she replied "I've gotta get back to the nick ring if you find anything useful bye" she hurried back to the nick praying he would find him something.

4 days Later

Ring. Ring. Ring Andreas phone she picked up

"Hello" she spoke into the phone

"Hi Andrea" replied Sam "I've found something there wasn't a Gabriel Kent in the navy but there was a David Kent and there's an article here with a Jason hardy. In short it says they didn't like the way certain individuals were being handled I don't know if it helps"

"It will if you can get me that article" she replied. She felt like they might finally have something on Gabriel. "Gotta go thanks" she said ringing off

"Bye" he said the call ended

3 Days Later

Andrea was in B.I.U. her phone bleeped. She looked it was text from Sam it read:

_The article is in your pigeon hole_

_From Sam_

Great she thought she texted back

_Thanks so much_

_Andrea _

She hurried to her pigeon hole. Fortunately Gabriel was patrol. She picked up the article. A smile crept across her face finally we have something. She ran to the Sergeant's office

"Smithy I've got something else on Gabriel" she explain I found someone who get information on the navy and found this. She handed smithy the article. He looked at it. He saw Gabriel's face and then saw the name _David Kent_. "But that's Gabriel" he said stunned "and that's the sniper" carried on "I think I'm gonna be sick"

"I think we should look into David Kent" sighed Andrea

"Yeah I'll do it and I think I'll the article away with all the rest of the stuff if that's okay with you"

"Yeah that's fine serge" she replied

That evening…

"High serge" smiled Andrea

"Hi… I looked up David he had a few problems with the police so he couldn't get into the MET and he had an adoptive brother named…"

"Gabriel Kent" she finished off "we need to tell insp. Gold. Smithy nodded in agreement. They walked to her office. "Hi Gina" Smiled smithy "Can we have a word?"

"Sure go head"

"Gabriel is not Gabriel's real name it's David Kent. Gabriel's his adoptive brothers name he stole his identity to get into the MET cause he got into trouble with police" explained smithy.

"Anything else" she replied. Smithy nodded and handed her the article.

"That's David Kent" he said point at the article "and that's…"

"Jason Hardy" finished Gina "I'm going to have to suspend him.

Later that day smithy bumped into Gabriel. Gabriel started to wind him up they started to argue

"She never loved you" shouted smithy

"Yes she did" Gabriel shouted back "she was pregnant with my baby that's proof"

"No you raped her" yelled smithy. Gabriel punched him hard. Smithy punched him back. "how dare you" raged Gabriel and then punched him hard in the nose

Insp. Gold saw him punch smithy. "Hey. Hey .HEY stop it she yelled "the pair of you in my office. They went into her office.

"Smithy you're a sergeant you are meant to be setting an example" she stated "Who threw the first punch

"Gabriel did ma'am" replied smithy he punched me twice and taunted me.

"Gabriel is that true" she asked Gabriel nodded " okay I have no choice but to suspend you Gabriel get your things and go home and smithy get back to work" they did as they were told.

Just as smithy was settling into his chair Andrea appeared.

"Gabriel's been suspended" he said

"But why…? She asked then she noticed his nose "did he do that?" Smithy nodded

"C'mon let's get out of here" he smiled


	5. Gabriels plan part 1

Gabriel's plan

Gabriel sat on his sofa think about what had happened in the last few months. Raping Kerry shooting her dead in smithy's arms, killing the sniper amongst other things. He thought he couldn't of been suspended because of what had happened today he realised they knew about his crimes he just didn't which ones. And the only person would've gone to that much trouble. Smithy. He formed a plan. I need to get rid of the evidence…

That night he went to the nick and made sure no one saw a went to the sergeants office and straight over to smithy's desk. He went through his files he yanked opened all the drawers including the locked one. But the particular file he was looking for wasn't there. That one was safely locked up in one of Gina's desk draws in her locked office. But Gabriel didn't know that. He went home.

The next day when he knew smithy would be on shift he broke into his flat he did it quietly he couldn't find the file so he left in a huff but left a bloody great mess.

When smithy got to his desk he noticed it had been ransacked his draws open. Insp. Gold walked and noticed the mess.

"Smithy get that mess cleaned up" she ordered

"it's not my mess" he protested

"its your desk" she replied

"I'm someone's been through it they must have been looking for something… his voice trailed off

"the file. Gabriel. At least we know he wouldn't go through my desk" she said. Clear it up and I'll sort it and she turned and she walked out.

When smithy returned home he switched the light on and saw the mess. He immediately rang Gina. "He's been here" he cried down the phone

"Hang on there smithy" she put phone down and rushed round to his house. She rung the doorbell and he let her in. she walked into living room "he's certainly made a mess." She sighed "well get to the bottom of this". She put her hand on his shoulder. He started to cry. She hugged him.

"I'm going to kill him Gina I swear" he said angrily tears streaming down his face. "I gonna kill him"


	6. Gabriels Plan part 2

Chapter six Gabriel's Plan part 2

"Right" said gina "you can stay at mine tonight"

"I can't" smithy protested

"c'mon smithy you can come back tomorrow and sort it out" she replied "get some spare things". He reluctantly agreed and went off to collect some spare clothes, some aftershave and toothbrush and toothpaste. He walked back into the living room where Gina stood

"You ready" she asked

"Yeah" he nodded

"C'mon n smithy" she smiled sympathetically. They walked through the house and out to Gina's car. Smithy sat quietly in the passenger seat. When they got there Gina asked "You hungry"

He nodded still not speaking. She made him something to eat. Later after she'd gone to bed smithy lay on the sofa staring up at the ceiling thinking everything that had happened. He thought about his beautiful Kerry. "I'll get justice for you and I'll always love you" he whispered and tear ran down his cheek. He hated Gabriel more now than ever he been through his desk is personal files his house raped the love of his life. He felt empty inside lonely. he tried to sleep but it was no use it wanted to curl up and die and be with Kerry. He realise this was selfish.

Eventually after ages of trying he finally fell asleep. When he woke Gina had already left for work. He got dressed and headed to the nick to see insp. Gold. He knocked on her door.

"Hi smithy" she smiled

"Hello ma'am" he replied

"I've signed you off for the next few days" she cut in before he could finish

"But why?" he asked

"Smithy you're all over the place" she continued "you need to take some time out to sort out your head"

"Hey!" he said "that's not fair"

"Smithy" rolled her eyes "I'm going to have Gabriel arrested and I will interview I want to get to the bottom of this" she continued "now you go home"

"But ma'am" he protested

"I mean it smithy" she replied. He reluctantly agreed and headed home little did he know he was being watched.

When he got home he started to tidy up his flat. "Why did you have to do this Gabriel" he shouted. He heard a laugh he turned around but there was no one there. Then the doorbell rang. He walked to the door and opened it. He was shocked to see who was standing on his door step.

"Hello smithy" laughed the man

"Gabriel" he stammered "Clear off or I'll call the nick"

Gabriel laughed "You'll do no such thing". He pulled out a gun and pointed it at smithy. "You make one false move and I'll shoot"

Smithy just stood and gun in his face he panicked .

"Please Gabriel don't do this" begged smithy

"Shut up" laughed Gabriel

Smithy backed away slowly and ran through the door into the loo and texted Gina.

"Get out of there" shouted Gabriel

"this is my house" replied smithy who was texting Gina

_Gina he's here help me _

_He's got a gun gina_

_Help me. _

He sent the message.

Her phone was off.

"Get out of there" Gabriel shouted again "or I'll kick it down. But Gabriel couldn't wait and he kicked down the door. He grabbed smithy and threw him face first on to the sofa. Gabriel walked towards the sofa towards smithy. He bent down towards.

"You silly little man" spat Gabriel

"NO I'M NOT" He shouted back

Gabriel grabbed smithy's arms

"What you gonna do rape me" screamed smithy "like you raped Kerry, oh yeah we know about that you disgust me"

"_We_" said Gabriel "who's we" demanded

"That's none of your business" said smithy refusing to tell him

"Tell me who" shouted Gabriel shoving the gun his face

"I'll never tell you and if you shoot me you still wont know so it's a lose-lose situation Gabriel face it's over" shouted smithy

"Its not over till I say it is" snarled Gabriel. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed smithy pulling his arms tightly behind his back. Smithy struggled

"Stop it" snarled Gabriel and hit smithy over the head. Then pulled out a needle and stabbed into smithy's

"arrrggh" cried smithy

"this should shut you up for a while" laughed Gabriel.

Smithy started to feel faint and then he was engulfed in blackness. He was out cold. Gabriel carried him out to his van and chucked him in.

Back at the station it was the end of the shift. Andrea put her head round insp. Gold's office.

"Hey ma'am" she smiled

"Hello pc Dunbar" she replied

"I'm going round to see smithy I was wondered if you wanted to come too" she asked

"I'd love to but I'm tied up with paper sorry" she replied

"okay thanks ma'am" she smiled and went off to get changed. Once she was done she headed for smithy's place. She knocked on the door there was no one there. So she headed to the pub where smithy normally drank but he wasn't there so she went back to his. Full of concern she rang insp. Gold

"Hello ma'am" she said

"Hi Andrea" she replied "can I help you?"

"it's smithy" she replied" I'm very worried about him he's not at home or at the pub and his cars still here ma'am I think something's happened to him…"

"Break the door down and I'll be there right away" she order. And she hung up the phone grabbed her coat and headed to smithy's

"1, 2, 3" She whispered and kicked down the door. She walked into his living room and saw the mess and jaw dropped open. The mess. She could see signs of a violent struggle. The bathroom door kicked in. she didn't touch anything.

"Andrea" came insp. Gold's voice

"Ma'am… look at the mess" she said looking round

"I know" she sighed "and I know who's done this…"

"But how" stammered Andrea "Who?"

"Gabriel" she shuddered as the word exited he mouth "he ransacked smithy's office and his house looking for the file on Kerry's rape and other things on him thankfully they're in my office. Me and smithy realised that if he did come looking for the file the one place he wouldn't look is in my office"

"That's a relief" sighed Andrea "At least he cant destroy the evidence do you think he's taken smithy?

"Probably" replied Gina "smithy told me that he was going to kill Gabriel"

"He won't he's not that kind of guy " said Andrea "Ma'am I think Gabriel killed Kerry…"

"You what" she said stunned

"And so does smithy" continued Andrea " he has good reason too. Well when Kerry was shot Gabriel wasn't in the station, we know he raped her and he despised her for loving smithy instead of him. I think he killed her out of jealousy. If couldn't have her then no one could"

"Yes but that doesn't prove it" she stated

"I know ma'am" she sighed "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tell the super everything that we know" she replied firmly. "No let's get out of here"

She switched on her phone and read the text she clasped her hand over her mouth and showed the text to Andrea "He tried to get in touch with me for help, he wanted my help" she stammered

"We'll find him ma'am" reassured Andrea

They left both concerned for smithy's welfare. Gina felt very guilty. When they arrived at the station they went to her office to get the file then headed to the supers office. Gina knocked on the door

"Hello Gina" smiled the super

"Its smithy he's been kidnapped… by Gabriel Kent" she said the words flowed from her mouth "Look at this file" she continued handing him the file "Gabriel raped Kerry…"

The super read the file the smile fell from his face. He looked up "PC Dunbar get DCI Meadows" he demand

"Yes sir" she replied and headed to the DCI's office

"Gov" she began "Superintendent Okaro would like to speak to you it's about smithy"

"Okay is it urgent?"

"Very" she replied

They walked up to the supers office they saw DI Manson and DCI Meadows asked him to come too.

"You wanted to see me sir" said DCI Meadows

"It's smithy he's been kidnapped…"

"Kidnapped…?" stuttered DI Manson and DCI Meadows


	7. Chapter 7 The Truth Hurts

Chapter 7 the truth hurts

Smithy started to come round his head throbbed his eyes were sore his wrists hurt. He tried to moved his hands but he realised he was handcuffed he kicked the door the van but it wouldn't budge.

"Gabriel" he shouted he realised they weren't moving. He heard the doors unlock. He saw Gabriel standing there laughing at him. He grabbed and yanked him out of the van, threw him to the floor and started kicking him in the ribs.

"arrrggh" cried smithy "stop you bastard stop please"

Gabriel laughed he stopped kicking smithy. "You know smithy perhaps I should kill you"

"What like you killed the sniper and Kerry" smithy shouted

"Kerry" he smiled "I loved her she was pregnant with my baby smithy you're just a jealous pig get over it?

Smithy propelled himself up towards Gabriel and head butted him and knocked him. Smithy try to find an exit but realised he was trapped.

Smithy put his phone on record without Gabriel's knowledge.

When Gabriel came round he looked up at smithy

"You silly boy" he snarled "I should of killed you instead of Kerry well now I am gonna kill and I want you to die in pain.

"You killed Kerry" stammered smithy "I knew it you're sick and you're a rapist. You raped and killed her. You said you loved her. That's why she was pregnant with your baby. You make me sick you know that.

"Smithy… I didn't rape she loved me and I loved her but when I found you loved her I realised If I couldn't have nobody could." He laughed

"You won't get away with it" shouted smithy

"I will because if you're dead nobody will know because no one else suspects me" laughed Gabriel

Smithy laughed "I wouldn't be so sure I'm not the only inspector gold and Andrea know you're corrupt"

"Smithy shut up do you want to die a slow painful death" snarled Gabriel

Smithy shut up he wanted to put Gabriel away he wanted him to suffer like he had like Kerry had. But little did Gabriel know smithy had recorded everything he had just said and he was clueless. This was a positive to smithy. Gabriel walked over to smithy and grabbed his arm and dragged him across the room. Smithy struggled to get free from Gabriel's strong grip.

"Let me go get off me" he screamed

"Shut up smithy or I will shoot" He shouted back pointing the gun in smithy's face. "Now smithy are you going to co-operate or will I have to kill and dispose of your body. Gina would be so upset if you turned up dead wouldn't she" Gabriel laughed.

"That really is sick Gabriel" fumed smithy "You want to put someone through that upset and pain just for your own sick pleasures you really make me sick"

"Smithy don't exaggerate" smiled Gabriel

"I'm not Gina is the best friend I've ever had" said smithy who had suddenly started to feel a little faint. Gabriel realised his grip and reached into his pocket. He turned around and punched smithy hard in the face

"arrrggh" cried smithy who wanted to rub his nose.

Gabriel walked towards smithy. Smithy eyes focused on him. Neither said a word. Gabriel reached smithy. He noticed smithy staring at him.

"What you looking at?" he snarled

"Nothing" he shrugged. Gabriel reached down and grabbed smithy's arm and yanked him up to his feet.

"Arrrggh" cried smithy what did you do that for?"

"Fun" he laughed back

"You gotta strange sense of fun" shouted smithy

"Well you're sick and weird so we're about even then aren't we?" He smiled

"Me. Sick" yeah right I'm not the murderer or rapist here am I" laughed smithy

"You're a rapist smithy remember you raped Kerry that time I saw you kissing outside the pub and then you took her back to your flat and raped her" said Gabriel who was thinking he was winning

"I never raped Kerry she cried wolf but I still loved and cared for her" cried smithy.

"Well that may be true. Well because I made her say you raped her and told Cameron…" he smiled

"You did what I nearly lost my career my life you total prat you selfish b*****d what possessed you? You are a disgrace to the uniform" interrupted smithy.

"I it did so if she cried wolf once no one would believe her if she said I raped her" he continued. Smithy who was now tied to a chair felt sick.

"So you've confessed rape, 1 count of murder to me why" I'll just tell everyone" quizzed smithy

"You won't" he laughed

"Oh yeah why would that be" frowned smithy

"Cause you'll be dead" l Gabriel laughed. Smithy started to struggled he didn't want to die. "Stop it smithy and he punched him in the face so hard it knocked him out. "Finally he's quiet". Gabriel walked over to a small desk and picked up his mobile phone and rang Andrea. Ring. Ring. Ring

"_Hello_" answered Andrea

"Hello Andrea" Replied Gabriel

"_Gabriel_" she stammered "_Where's smithy"_. He could hear the panic in her voice he loved it.

"He's fine" he smiled. He heard something move behind him. He looked and saw smithy was awake. "You can speak to him if you want"

"_Okay_" she re_plied nervously. Gabriel put the phone to smithy's ear "Smithy_" she asked

"Help me Andrea" he cried "He's got a gun"

"_I will get you out of there smithy_" she soothed

"He raped and killed Kerry he admitted it" Smithy cried. Gabriel snatched the phone away.

"You said the wrong thing" he snarled.

"_Smithy_?" Came Andrea's voice. Then she heard a gunshot

"_Smithy_" she repeated

"Right" Came Gabriel's voice "I want the file with all the evidence against me tomorrow at 12pm in the underground car park on the Jasmine Allen or smithy dies and I want you to deliver it and no traps you hear me"

"Yeah okay" She replied. He's gonna kill me she thought. He rang off.

Andrea ran straight to inspector gold's office. Gabriel rang me" she blurted

"Right" she said "We need to go to the supers office. The two rushed there as quickly as they could. Neither knew if smithy was still alive.

Gina knocked on the door. "Come" replied the super. She opened the door. She saw Okaro, jack and Neil

"Sir Gabriel's made contact" she began "He rang Andrea.

"We need to hear that message" Demanded Adam. Andrea played the message. They all listened carefully. They all jumped when they heard the gunshot and listen to the instructions to get smithy back. "Okay we got time Andrea I want you to give him the file and we will have back up"

"But sir we can't give him the real file he'll destroy it" Objected Gina

"True" Said Jack

"We could duplicate it and give him the fake one" Suggested Neil

"Good Idea" smiled the super "Andrea Can you do that, Neil, Gina I want you to set up back up thanks off you go" He instructed

They all left and got on with their given jobs.

Back at the warehouse

The shot had missed smithy. It was 11:30pm and Gabriel Had locked smithy in the van. Smithy lay uncomfortably on the old mattress. He was no longer handcuffed. Gabriel had gone home.

Smithy shouted but no one came so he gave up. He was starving. He looked around for food. He saw a small parcel. It had a label on; If you get hungry. There was a bottle of water which said if you are thirsty. He opened up the parcel inside there were some crisps, a chocolate bar a tape recorder and an apple. He pressed the button on the tape. It played a message: "_Smithy get ready to say goodbye cause if your little friends put a foot wrong I'll kill you and they know it_" Laughed Gabriel's Voice. He ate the chocolate bar and apple but saved the crisps and only drank a bit of water. He pressed record on the tape machine

"Goodbye I know this is a lousy way to say goodbye but it's all I have. If you find this Know that I know you did all you could so thanks it's not your fault I'm gone it's mine I should have left well alone and not meddled, know that I'm with Kerry no that I am no longer in pain. Thank you" He said he started to cry he knew Gabriel would probably kill him. He lay awake thinking about Kerry. He fell asleep. He didn't know that while he was sleep Gabriel was inside the van drugging him.

He lay there. He heard a Voice

"Keep on fighting smithy" Then a woman came into view. It was Kerry "You are strong don't let me down" She was giving him the strength to carry on. He was going to keep fighting for her sake.


	8. Chapter 8 The Exchange

Chapter 8 The Exchange 

Andrea waited nervously in the car park. Gabriel was getting everything ready to put his master plan to get himself of the hook. He knew that if he was arrested and it went to court he would go down for a long time. The charge sheet was long and he knew it murder rape attempted murder kidnap perjury conspiracy to murder on 4 accounts. That was why he wanted the file to destroy. However there was one part of his plan that wasn't decided. What to do with smithy. Would he kill or let him live. He couldn't decide. His thoughts were distracted by a loud groan. Smithy was awake. He pulled the van to an abrupt halt. Smithy flew forward. Gabriel got out and opened the doors of the van. Smithy gave him a furious look. He kicked smithy in the face.

"Arrrggh" cried smithy. Gabriel didn't reply. He produced a needle and jabbed it into smithy's arm. Smithy slipped into a deep unconscious state. He lay there not moving. Gabriel laughed. He got back into the front of the van and started driving to the meet.

Smithy lay in the back of the van unconscious state. Suddenly he heard the voice again. Kerry.

"C'mon smithy those drugs are killing you wake up" she begged "I don't want you to die before your time…I loved you I've always loved you I know this sounds selfish but I want you to get justice I know you can I'm not the only one he's blackmailed c'mon wake up smithy please carry on fighting"

He struggled to wake up. The van came to a stop. Andrea waited nervously. He climbed out of the van.

"Hello Andrea" Gabriel smiled evilly

"Hello" she replied nervously. He looked at her sharply then at whom she'd bought with her. Insp. Gold, DCI Meadows and DI Manson.

"You got my package" he grunted.

She nodded and handed him the package. He smiled to himself. "Where is smithy?" she asked

"He's not here" he laughed

"Well where is he then?" asked Gina

"Not here" he replied simply "He's not dead"

Smithy had finally come round and could hear voices

"how do we know you're not bluffing" stated meadows

"You don't but take my word he is still alive" He smiled

"How do we know you haven't already killed" asked DI Manson

"He will be returned to his home by tomorrow" he explain "drop round about nine he will be back by then" Then Gabriel turned around and walked to his van. He climbed in and started driving.

"All units from superintendent okaro all units withdraw he still has sergeant smith.

As he drove away smithy who had just come round and started banging on the doors help me he screamed repeatedly.

"Did you hear that" asked Gina "it sounds like smithy

"Yeah" replied Andrea. The van drove off into the distance. Gabriel drove back to where he had left the van last night a car park in the coal lane estate. He came to abrupt halt throwing smith forward causing him to knocked his knocking him out again.

The next day…

Gabriel parked a few streets from smithy's flat. He yanked the drowsy smithy from the van and dragged back to his flat.

"Get in" bellowed Gabriel. Smithy obeyed and walked in. he pushed smithy onto the sofa. Smithy fell asleep. Gabriel glanced at his watch _8:40am. _20 Minutes later the doorbell rang. It was Andrea. Smithy was still very drowsy. Andrea pushed the door open. She walked into the living room "Smithy?" she asked as he lay there on the sofa. She walked over and crouched down next to him "Smithy wake up wake up" she said shaking him. His eyes flickered open

"Andrea" He muttered "Take me to the station I think Gabriel will come back"

"Okay" she nodded "C'mon" she helped the drowsy smithy to the car.

"Thanks" he smiled weakly

"No problem" she smiled she headed straight for the station. When she got there she helped him out. They walked into the station. They headed to Gina's office.

"Smithy" smiled Gina she got up and hugged him "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just a bit tired" he replied feeling very weak.

"I know this may be insensitive but do you know where Gabriel's gone?"

"No" he shrugged "he told me things I wanted to kill myself and him he confessed murder and rape I think I going to pass out" he finished

"Are you sure?" asked Gina

"I recorded it" he replied faintly

"Good idea serge" said Andrea who had been standing quietly in the doorway. He played the message. When it finshed they all had their hands over their mouths. Smithy stood up then passed out.

"Smithy" cried Gina and Andrea.

"Call an ambulance" said Gina

"Sierra Oscar from 493 ambulance required to sun hill station man passed out" she spoke into the radio

"sierra Oscar to 493 ambulance on way" crackled the radio

The ambulance arrived. The relief were confused. Who was it for. They carried smithy out on a stretcher to the ambulance.

"Serge" came many voices of the relief. Andrea accompanied smithy to st Hughes.

"Smithy. Smithy hello" came Andrea's soft voice. His eyes opened slowly he looked at her. "How you feeling?"

"Crap" he replied "Am I at hospital?"

"Yeah" she replied "you passed out in insp. Gold's office"

"Oh" he bit his lip "How long have I been unconscious?"

"A while" she smiled

"Sierra Oscar to 493 serious assault in progress can you deal?"

"Sierra Oscar from 493 show me dealing" she spoke into the radio "Sorry serge I've gotta go sorry again"

"It's okay" he smiled weakly. She walked off. He laid back on his bed and started to drop off to sleep. He woke up to the sound of a nasty familiar voice.

"Smithy" snarled the voice "smithy wake up" he opened his eyes and was alarmed to see Gabriel staring down at him

"Go away" cried smithy

"As if" he laughed he grabbed smithy's arm and yanked him off the bed.

"Get off I'm not coming with you"

"That's what you think" he produced a gun and pointed it at him "Now c'mon cooperate or I'll shoot. Smithy reluctantly went with him. Gabriel chucked him into the van. And drove off.

Gina went to visit smithy. "I'm here to see Dale smith"

"He's just in this bed over here" she said showing Gina to the bed. She pulled back the curtain but smithy wasn't there.

"Where is he?" asked Gina panicking

"Well he hasn't been discharged I'll ask some of the other nurses.

"Thanks" smiled Gina who was very worried

They started asking around. Some didn't have a clue but then two nurse came through

"Hello sandy" smiled the nurse. "Did you see where the man in bed 7 went?"

"He left with another man" she replied

"Can you describe him" asked Gina

"About 5ft 7in bald longish face he had a bit of hair. If you come down to the station and did a photo id for us. The man who he went with didn't look happy… I think I saw a gun" there was a bit of a struggle

"Yeah okay" she nodded

They asked another nurse Melinda who gave the same description of the man and what happened. Gina took them both back to the station.

She led them into a room. She produced the wads laptop. She showed them lots of pictures. The last one was of Gabriel.

"It was him" they both said pointing at Gabriel's photo.

"Thanks" smiled Gina "You've been a great help" they both left. God thought Gina he's gonna kill him. She ran to the superintendents office.

"Mam" asked Andrea "Are you okay

"It's smithy" she replied. Andrea Joined her

She knocked on the super's office. "Come" came his voice. She could see jack Neil as well

"It's Gabriel he's taken smithy again from st Hughes two nurses identified him" she blurted

"Here we go again" muttered DI Manson


	9. Chapter 9 Time and Time Again

Chapter 9 Time and Time Again

Smithy lay in the back of the van praying that Gabriel wouldn't kill him. He could feel the van moving fast. Then it came to a sudden abrupt halt he flew forwards. The doors flew open Gabriel stood their then he walked up to smithy and grabbed him. Smithy wrestled to get free but to no avail. Gabriel produced another needle. But he didn't put into smithy's arm. He rested it on the bench in the van. He punched him in the face. Gabriel placed a laptop on the small desk with a web cam attached to it.

"This will teach you and them a lesson" laughed Gabriel

"What'd you mean" asked smithy "you're not going to kill me are you?"

"No… not yet" he pondered. he put the camera on record. "To Andrea, Gina and the rest involved in this travesty Andrea you should never have taken him back to the nick I was there at the house once you'd gone I was gonna take him back well now I've got him I'm gonna teach the idiot a lesson and you're gonna watch"

He started kicking and punching smithy who kept screaming in agony. After 5 minutes he stopped. Then jabbed the needle in his arm. "You've got 24 hours to get me a plane ticket to anywhere in the world and your assurance that I won't be arrested. Then he ended the video and sent it to Andrea's phone.

Back at the nick

Andrea's phone bleeped. She picked it up and opened the message. She watched in horror as Gabriel beat smithy to a pulp. Once it had finished she ran to insp. Gold's office she phoned up to the supers office. The super came down along with DI Manson and DCI Meadows.

They put it on the big screen and watched in horror. They could barely watch.

"Right" said the super in his commanding voice "Gina I would like you purchase a cheap ticket, DI Manson can you alert Interpol and Andrea can you see if you can trace where the video came from." They all got a went off to get on with their jobs.

Andrea sat in BIU thinking. This is my fault I hadn't suggested Cameron, smithy wouldn't have contacted found about the rape refuge centre found out Gabriel had raped Kerry. if she hadn't done more digging. Maybe Gabriel wouldn't have had a go had smithy and abducted him. It was both their faults. She was really worried about smithy she knew that he could kill him.

Back at the warehouse smithy was starting to come around he groaned a bit Gabriel heard him stir.

"Ah he's awake" he smiled

"If you let me go I won't speak a work of this I promise" said smithy

"Well I can't take any chances that's why they're getting me a plane ticket and I've got the evidence" snarled Gabriel

"I swear I won't talk" he begged "don't kill me"

"I don't know If I will yet" he paused

"You're a cop Gabriel"

"And not anymore thanks to you" he snarled

"Erm it's your fault you assaulted me in a police station in front of insp. Gold" said a shocked smithy

"It wasn't the only reason though was it?" he asked thoughtfully

"work it out for yourself Gabriel" he began "you're a cop you know they'll have contacted Interpol and will be tracing the video they're ahead of you"

"shut up" he bellowed

"you're just angry because you know I'm speaking the truth" shouted smithy. Gabriel produced a needle and jabbed it into smithy's arm. Smithy was engulfed in blackness. He heard Kerry's voice again

"Wake up smithy those drugs are killing you if you don't wake up soon you won't wake up at all" she pleaded. He fought against the drugs they were so strong but he had Kerry's support "When you wake don't say a word he's less likely to kill you" he started to wake up. He was cuffed and locked in the back of the van lying on the cold damp mattress. "For god's sake Gabriel what do you want from me" he muttered. It was 12 hours to go to the meet. Gabriel was on tenterhooks.

Back at sun hill…

With 8 hours to the meet Andrea, Gina, Neil, Jack and Adam met to see what they'd achieved.

"Right so Gina got the tickets?" asked Okaro

"Yeah sir I've got the relevant paperwork so all he has to do is hand this over" she replied

"Great Andrea what about you?" he continued

"Well TIU did a check and I didn't come from a phone it came from a laptop" she replied trying to be professional

"Can it be traced" asked meadows

"They're still working on it" she continued

"Well they're gonna have to hurry up we are running out of time" said Neil

"What about you Neil?" asked Okaro

"I've alerted Interpol so if tries to leave the UK he'll be arrested straight away and brought back to sun hill nick and questioned by us" he explained

"That's great so everything's in place" said the super. He looked at Andrea and noticed she looked sad "Andrea are you okay?"

"I'm just worried about smithy" she replied

"He'll be okay" said Gina "He's one hell of a fighter"

"But how do we know he hasn't already killed him" she cried

"Fair point" said Neil

"I think he'll keep smithy alive" said Jack explaining his point of view

"Yeah that maybe but we know he's already beaten the hell out of smithy so he could do some serious damage" worried Andrea

"Andrea" Said the super can I have word. Everyone else left. "I've seen the evidence how did you and smithy obtain it?"

"We contacted Cameron Tait and he told us that Kerry had told him Gabriel raped her and that she went to the rape refuge centre we went there they gave us a copy then I did some more digging sir" she explained

"Was it legally obtained?" he asked

"Yes sir" she replied

"Okay that's all of you go" he smiled. She turned and walked out and shut the door behind. The super sat at his desk rubbing his chin. How had they not seen Gabriel's corruption earlier he thought.

Time slipped by. It was 11:30am Gabriel starting driving to the meet. Every turn smithy flew from side to side. Finally he arrived. He got out this time he dragged the black and blue smithy out of the back of the van. They were shocked when they saw smithy.

"Smithy?" Gasped Andrea

"I take it you don't like what you see" Gabriel laughed he tightened his grip on smithy's arm.

"Stop it" begged Andrea seeing smithy was in pain.

"Okay I want the tickets now and you can have him" explained Gabriel

Andrea looked at her seniors they nodded at her to give him the paperwork. She walked forward and handed it to him. He looked at it and smiled then flung smithy back to the. Smithy fell. He got back to his feet and stood between Gina and Andrea. It's finally over he thought but he couldn't have been more wrong…


	10. Chapter 10 its not over yet

Chapter 10 It's not over yet

Smithy stood with his colleagues. He felt faint but he stood strong he was gonna watch them nick Gabriel. Gabriel smiled he turned. He ran back to his van and jumped in and tried to get away. He didn't know he was surrounded by hundreds of cops. S019 were also in attendance. "Sierra Oscar to all units Go. Go. Go" shouted Okaro. The cars got in place blocking all the exits. Gabriel drove to the first but it was blocked. He drove to the next. Cops. Shit thought Gabriel I'm trapped. He pulled up and jumped out. Smithy, Gina, Andrea, Neil and meadows came up behind him.

"Let me out or I'll shoot" demanded Gabriel. S019 refused to budge.

"It's over Gabriel" Came DI Manson's voice

"Put down your weapon" said the S019 Sergeant.

"No" refused Gabriel.

Then he raised his gun at smithy "Let me go or I'll shoot him" he laughed. Smithy jumped back.

"If you shoot him you'll go down for life" Said DCI Meadows

"I don't care all my problems will be sorted" laughed Gabriel

"How will shooting him sort your problems?" asked DCI Meadows

"He destroyed my life took the woman I loved away from me" said Gabriel

"I destroyed your life" said a shocked smithy "You shot the woman I loved dead in my arms then you made a cold mockery of her memory you never loved her you raped and killed her"

"Yeah and so did you" laughed Gabriel "She never made an allegation"

"Yeah because she was terrified of you she didn't think anyone would believe her" cried smithy

"You don't know what you're talking about" said Gabriel

"I do" replied smithy

"You're talking rubbish" smiled Gabriel

"I'm not you admitted to me that you raped and killed Kerry" shouted smithy

"Who's gonna believe you?" replied Gabriel

"We do" shrugged DCI Meadows.

"I have evidence that proves you killed her" shouted smithy. DCI Meadows produced smithy's phone from his pocket. He pressed the play button.

"_You silly boy" he snarled "I should of killed you instead of Kerry well now I am gonna kill and I want you to die in pain. _

"_You killed Kerry" stammered smithy "I knew it you're sick and you're a rapist. You raped and killed her. You said you loved her. That's why she was pregnant with your baby. You make me sick you know that. _

"_Smithy… I didn't rape her she loved me and I loved her but when I found you loved her I realised If I couldn't have nobody could." He laughed_

"_You won't get away with it" shouted smithy_

"_I will because if you're dead nobody will know because no one else suspects me" laughed Gabriel_

_Smithy laughed "I wouldn't be so sure I'm not the only inspector gold and Andrea know you're corrupt"_

"_Smithy shut up do you want to die a slow painful death" snarled Gabriel_

"What the" shouted Gabriel. Then the DCI. Pressed play on another recording. They listened"_Well you're sick and weird so we're about even then aren't we?" He smiled_

"_Me. Sick" yeah right I'm not the murderer or rapist here am I" laughed smithy_

"_You're a rapist smithy remember you raped Kerry that time I saw you kissing outside the pub and then you took her back to your flat and raped her" said Gabriel._

"_I never raped Kerry she cried wolf but I still loved and cared for her" cried smithy. _

"_Well that may be true. Well because I made her say you raped her and told Cameron…" he smiled_

"_You did what I nearly lost my career my life you total prat you selfish b*****d what possessed you? You are a disgrace to the uniform" interrupted smithy._

"_I it did so if she cried wolf once no one would believe her if she said I raped her" he continued._

"_So you've confessed rape, 1 count of murder to me why" I'll just tell everyone" replied smithy._

"I think we have enough evidence to arrest you for rape, attempted murder and murder and kidnap" Said DI Manson

"You come near me I'll shoot them both" said Gabriel pointing his gun at Andrea and smithy.

"And if you do that you'll go down for even longer" said DCI Meadows.

"Yeah but if they're dead they can't testify can they" laughed Gabriel. 3 S019 officers crept up behind him. He heard the footsteps. He turned round to look at them then turned back to the others.

"Lower your weapon" said the S019 sergeant.

"No way" replied Gabriel

"Lower your weapon or we'll shoot" said the S019 sergeant. Gabriel refused. A shot was fired. It missed Gabriel narrowly. Then another shot was fired. This time from Gabriel's gun. Everything went into slow motion. Smithy, Gina, Neil and jack turned their heads and watched in horror as the bullet pierced through Andrea's stab proof vest and fell to the floor. "Andrea" shouted smithy. "Don't die on me now" he picked up her radio "Sierra Oscar from 493 ambulance required underground car jasmine Allen estate"

"Sierra Oscar to 493 ambulance on way" replied the CAD operator. Smithy got up. "Why Gabriel?" he shouted. Then another shot was fired. Smithy fell to the ground bleeding from the chest. Gina spoke into her radio.

"Another ambulance required in the underground car park on the Jasmine Allen estate"

"Sierra Oscar to sierra Oscar 01 another ambulance on way" replied the CAD operator.

Gina bent down. "Smithy wake up don't you die on me" she begged. The two ambulances arrived and took the two injured officers to hospital.

"The S019 officers grabbed Gabriel from behind. "Gabriel Kent you are under arrest for the rape and murder of PC Kerry young attempted murder PC Andrea Dunbar, Jason Hardy and Sgt Dale Smith". Said DCI Meadows. The S019 officer handed Kent over to DCI Meadows. Meadows dragged him to the car and drove him to sun hill. Gina went to St Hughes with smithy and Andrea.


	11. Chapter 11 Live'n'Let Live part 1

Chapter 11 Live'n'Let Live part 1

Smithy and Andrea where rushed to st Hughes and straight into resus. Andrea had lost a lot of blood. They rushed her to theatre for emergency surgery to remove the bullet from her chest. By removing the bullet it would probably save her life. Smithy was still in resus. They were trying to stop the blood loss. Gina watched from outside. Smithy's heart rate started to drop rapidly causing him to go into cardiac arrest. "Crash trolley" called a nurse "Start CPR". They tried to revive smithy. Smithy lay unconscious on the bed. He saw a face he thought it was an angel but it was Kerry. "C'mon smithy fight it's not your time" she said. He looked at her. "Thank you Kerry" he smiled. Then she disappeared and the resus team bought smithy back to life. "Thank god" Gina sighed with relief. Then smithy was rushed to theatre for emergency surgery to remove the bullet from his chest. Once done they were both taken to ICU. The doctor spoke to Gina about their injuries.

"Ok" said the doctor. "She had 1 bullet wound to the chest and is on the serious list. However we are more concerned about him. He is on the critical list. He has 1 gunshot wound to the chest. We did some blood and urine tests on him he has MDMA in his blood and he has 3 broken ribs, internal bleeding and external bruising. He could still die"

"Is it that serious?" asked Insp. Gold

"Yes for him he only has a 25% chance of survival. She's conscious he's not" replied the doctor.

"Will she recover?" asked Insp. Gold

"Yes she will probably make a full recovery, you can talk to her if you like" he replied

"Ok thanks" she smiled.

"This way" he said. He led her to Andrea's room. Gina sighed with relief when she saw her.

"Andrea how are you?" asked Insp. Gold

"Sore" she croaked "How's smithy?"

"He's in a critical condition he has internal bleeding, external bruises, MDMA in his blood and obviously a gunshot wound to his chest" replied Gina "He only has a 25% chance of survival"

"Oh has Gabriel been arrested?" she asked

"Yes by DCI Meadows" nodded Gina

"Good" she whispered. "I'm really tired"

"Ok I better be getting back to the station" said Gina. She got up she turned to look at Andrea. Then she walked out of the room. She walked past smithy's room. She stopped and looked at him. He was unconscious a ventilator breathing for him. She went in. she held his hand. "Come on smithy fight don't you die on me" she whispered. She felt him grip back. She smiled and left the hospital. She headed back to sun hill. The DCI and DI were preparing to interview Gabriel. She went up to CID. "Hey Gina" said Meadows "Got the medical reports?"

"Yeah" she replied "Andrea has 1 bullet wound to the chest and is on the serious list. However they are more concerned about smithy. He is on the critical list. He has 1 gunshot wound to the chest. We did some blood and urine tests on him he has MDMA in his blood and he has 3 broken ribs, internal bleeding and external bruising. He only has a 25% chance of survival"

"Ok thanks Gina" Said DCI Meadows. He and DI Manson headed off to interview Gabriel.

"I want to sit in on this interview" asked Gina

"I don't think that's a good idea you're to involved" meadows shook his head. Gina sighed and went to her office. Meanwhile meadows and Manson interviewed Gabriel.

"Gabriel Kent or should David Kent do you understand why you've been arrested?" began DCI Meadows

"Yes" replied Gabriel

"Where were you on the 21st October 2004?"

"On the jasmine Allen estate it's in my IRB" replied Gabriel.

"We have evidence to prove you shot Kerry young we have a confession in which you were not under pressure we also have evidence to prove you raped her" explained DI Manson

"What evidence?" shrugged Gabriel

"A recording were you confess to sergeant smith that you raped and killed Kerry young photographic evidence and DNA samples from Kerry. And photographic evidence which says you knew Jason hardy. That enough for you" replied Meadows

"I suppose" shrugged Gabriel

"and you shot two police officers" Said Manson "You're going down for two counts of attempted murder and either or both of them die you'll go down for murder"

"they won't die" smiled Gabriel "I only shot them once"

"Andrea probably won't but smithy only has a 20% chance of survival he has already suffered a cardiac arrest. He could die"

"And I don't care about smithy" shrugged Gabriel "That's why I shot him"

"What about Andrea why did you shoot her?" shouted Manson.

"Because I wanted smithy to suffer" laughed Gabriel

"This is not a laughing matter" said Meadows "What has smithy ever done to you?"

"He destroyed my reputation by telling MIT that I raped Kerry" replied Gabriel

"We don't care" meadows shook his head. He and Manson got up and left the room. "We need to talk Jason hardy"

"Let's get down to Longmarsh" agreed DI Manson. They headed down there and spoke to Jason Hardy.

"Jason Hardy do you know a David Kent?" asked Meadows

"Yes" he nodded

"Why didn't you say before?" Asked Manson

"He tried to kill me I thought he would come after me and try again" replied Jason

"Well he's in police custody after shooting two police officers in front of witnesses" explained Meadows. "Tell us all you know"

"We met in the gulf war we worked together out there to bring down the criminal scum and did the same here. He told me who to shoot" explained Hardy. "He shot Kerry with my gun not me"

"We know that" replied meadows "he confessed"

"How did you get him to confess" asked Hardy

"We can't tell you" replied Meadows "But thanks for your help". They returned to sun hill and went back to Gabriel.

"We've just spoken to Jason Hardy and he says he knows you and you told him who to shoot" Said Meadows

"You're going down for a long time Kent" said Meadows "Take him to his Cell. The pair left the interview.

"Now it's down to the courts" Said Manson.


	12. Chapter 12 Live'n'Let Live part 2

Chapter 12 Live'n'Let Live part 2

Smithy and Andrea had been in hospital for 4 days. Smithy was still unconscious and on life support. Andrea was now on a ward. She wanted to see smithy so she asked a nurse. "Is it possible to see Dale smith?"

"Yeah I'll find out where he is and take you to see him" replied the nurse.

"Thanks" smiled Andrea. She wanted to talk to him and see how he was doing. But she didn't know that she wouldn't be able to talk to him because he was still on life support. The nurse arrived to take her to smithy. As they went into the room where smithy was. "Smithy" she said. The nurse wheeled her over to him. "Oh smithy" she placed her hand on his. Then she kissed him on the cheek. She sat there next to him holding his hand "Come on smithy fight you can beat this" she encouraged. She looked up and saw a woman it was insp. Gold. "Ma'am" she frowned looking at her.

"Hello Andrea" replied Gina "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see smithy" she replied "I can't believe he's still on life support"

"I know" sighed Gina. Then the doctor pulled Gina aside.

"He's been on life support for nearly five days" explained the doctor. "We believe his brain may have been starved of oxygen for a time which could lead to permanent brain damage if he doesn't wake up soon we will have to consider turning of the machine he may not have long left. His mother has been told this. You may want to say your goodbyes and prepare your team for a funeral"

"Oh" gulped Gina "Thank you". The doctor smiled and nodded sympathetically. Then he turned and left. Gina went over to smithy and sat down in the chair. Andrea saw the worried expression on her face.

"Ma'am what is?" asked a worried Andrea

"I don't know how to tell you this" began Gina

"He isn't going to make it is he?" asked Andrea.

"The doctors don't know" replied Gina "He's been on life support for nearly five days". "They believe his brain may have been starved of oxygen for a time which could lead to permanent brain damage if he doesn't wake up soon they will have to consider turning of the machine he may not have long left. His mother has been told. The doctor said you may want to say your goodbyes"

Andrea felt a tear run down her cheek. "I don't want him to die"

"No neither do I but we may have to let him go" replied Gina softly. Andrea started crying Gina got up and walked over to her. She hugged her "Andrea he's a fighter he'll pull through"

"Will he ma'am basically he's dying" she wept.

"I know sweetheart but you have to stay positive" encouraged Gina. "I'm sorry I have to get back to the station"

"Ok" she wiped her tears and watched Gina leave. Then she looked back at smithy "Can you get someone to take me back please?" she asked the nurse. The nurse nodded. A few minutes later a nurse came and took her back. As she left she looked back at smithy then looked away. She couldn't believe he could die. Gina returned to the nick and went to CID.

"How are they?" Asked Jack

"Andrea's ok she was at smithy's bedside when I went to see him" replied Gina. She hesitated

"What about smithy?" frowned Jack

"Not so good he's still on life support. They think he could have permanent brain damage. The doctor told me to prepare the team for a funeral" said Gina hesitantly "there's still a very high chance that he may die"

"Oh" said Jack

"Is the super in?" asked Gina

"No he's out a conference" replied Jack. Gina nodded and headed back to her office.

3 Days later

Andrea had been discharged from hospital the day before. She decided to visit smithy who was still on life support. She went in. "How is he" she asked.

"Actually he's improving" replied the doctor.

"Ok" she smiled. She sat down at his bedside. She held his hand. She felt his hand moving in hers. "Smithy?" his eyes slowly flickered open. She looked into his eyes. "Smithy you're alive" she said filled with relief.

The doctor turned to look at them and saw that smithy was awake. He called for a nurse. "We need to remove the tube you may want to leave the room" he said to Andrea

"Ok" she nodded. She stepped out and sat down on the chairs outside waiting to go back to smithy. The doctor put his head round the door.

"Ok you can come back in now". She nodded and got up. She walked back into the room.

"Smithy" she smiled

"Andrea" he croaked "Where am I"

"You're in hospital" she replied.

"Hospital?" what happened" he croaked

"You were shot and so was I don't you remember" she replied.

"Oh yeah" he croaked "A bit how come you aren't in hospital?"

"I was discharged yesterday. You've been unconscious for a week on life support we thought we were gonna lose you" she replied

"Why?" he winced.

"You were very ill" said Andrea. "You had internal bleeding fractured ribs and gunshot wound to the chest the bullet only just missed your heart"

"Have they got Gabriel?" asked smithy

"Yeah" she nodded "He's been taken to Longmarsh on remand"

"Good" sighed smithy. He felt tired.

"I better be off" smiled Andrea.

"Ok" nodded smithy. He watched Andrea leave. He slipped into a deep sleep. Andrea rung Insp. Gold.

"Ma'am I have good news" she began "Smithy's awake"

"Thank god" she sighed with relief. "I'll tell the relief. Rest well".

"Thanks ma'am" she replied. Gina ended the Call and went to the briefing room where the relief were waiting.

"Alright quiet everyone" shouted insp. Gold. "I guess you want to know how sergeant smith is doing. He is conscious and improving"

"That's great ma'am" said Tony stamp

"Now for pairings" she began.

1 week later 

Smithy had been off the ventilator for a week and was ready to be discharged. He called Gina and she had agreed to take him home. He smiled when he saw her.

"How are you?" she smiled

"Ok" he replied "I can't wait to get home and back to work"

"Easy tiger you got six weeks off" laughed Gina

"Six weeks?" he moaned "Really?

"Yes really" she replied "You won't be bored the court case is in two weeks' time"

"Two weeks?" he asked

"Yeah they wanted to get it done because murder and attempted murder are serious offences" replied Gina

"Yeah well I can't wait to see his face when he goes down" smiled smithy "He will go down?"

"Yeah he will he shot to cops in front of witnesses" nodded Gina. "Come get in". Smithy smiled. They got in and Gina drove him home. Everyone including Gabriel was nervous about the court case.


End file.
